The present invention is related to a kind of storage case and more particularly to a multipurpose storage case utilized for storage of recording tapes, video tapes and CDs concomitantly or alternatively.
Regular storage cases for receiving recording tapes, video tapes or CDs are generally made of wooden material or plastic molded in unity. It is space consuming and applicable for one specific purpose, i.e. utilized for receiving therein one single item, not applicable for receiving recording tapes, video tapes and CDs concomitantly or two of the said three items alternatively.
It is therefore, the main object of the present invention to provide such a multipurpose storage case which is economic, and practical in use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a multipurpose storage case in which the detachable, may be received in a casing to minimize space consumption of for convenient carriage or packaging.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such a multipurpose storage case which includes a plurality of division plates made internally at both sides in the casing to define therebetween a plurality of upper receiving spaces arranged in size suitable for receiving recording tapes, and a plurality of bilaterally disposed projecting blocks having respectively made thereon a bevel notch for setting CDs therein.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide such a multipurpose storage case concomitantly for receiving therein recording tapes, video tapes and CDs, which includes a plurality of division plates made internally at both sides in the casing to define therebetween a plurality of upper receiving spaces arranged in size suitable for receiving video tapes, and a plurality of bilaterally disposed projecting blocks to define therebetween a plurality of lower receiving spaces arranged in size suitable for receiving recording tapes, which projecting blocks having respectively a notch made thereon for receiving CDs.